Innocent
by cuntclaws
Summary: Evil Jared notices Jimmy Pop has been avoiding him. Sequel to Like An Animal.


_Innocent_  
 _Pairing: Jimmy Pop x Evil Jared_  
 _Setting: Spring 1997, Ardmore, Oklahoma_  
 _Rating: Mature/Explicit_

* * *

Jimmy didn't know what he was going to do. He was a little paranoid and not feeling right about himself after what happened between him and Jared a few weeks ago in Houston following them playing at that crowded and clogged bar. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy getting his ass slammed into repeatedly and having one of the best orgasms he ever had in his life but there was an important little secret he neglected to tell Jared from the start. Not that he really had a chance to anyways because Jared really threw himself at him, in only what happened in previous dreams of his.

Jimmy honestly thought Jared would never even consider looking his way, since his band mate had strong feelings about homophobic nature. Jared was mean, he was rude, he was gross and probably the most narcissistic cunt he had ever met and yet, he was attracted to Jimmy for some out of this world reason. There was nothing even remotely good looking about himself, he always thought. He wasn't tall for a male, he was pale compared to other members of the band, he didn't have a good body and he had more body hair than the others too.

So why would Jared want someone like him? Jimmy wasn't going to question him about it though, because there were plenty of times he had been attracted to someone who wasn't particularly good looking.

Taking a long puff of his half gone cigarette, Jimmy looked up at the bright and clear sky from where they had a pit stop in the city of Ardmore, Oklahoma. It was still pretty early in the afternoon and because the guys had partied last night a little too hard, Jared was still sleeping soundly in his bunk. There was a bunch of booze and drugs, although Jimmy decided to stick to a few beers and a shot of vodka before he called it quits and basically watched from the sidelines as everyone got hammered, including Jared, who really went all out by finishing two bottles of Dimitri vodka.

Jimmy was _dreading_ having to deal with his crabby ass.

Sighing heavily and holding his cigarette between his lips so he could take off his hat and run his fingers back through his curly locks, he thought about what was going to happen between them now. By them, he didn't mean the band, he meant himself and Jared. He was his best friend, probably the best one he had ever had since they met in college and although he cherished their relationship a lot, Jimmy was really unsure about what to do now.

After finishing his cigarette and flicking it onto the pavement below, Jimmy was about to step back onto the bus before he bumped into something that felt like a solid brick wall. He yelped but before he could fall and hit the ground, two strong hands clasped onto his shoulders to steady him.

Jimmy looked up into the bloodshot brown eyes of Jared staring down at him. That look alone caused the blood to pool in his cheeks and awkwardly cleared his throat before slowly removing himself from his grasp. Jared noticed this but just ignored it and instead looked around the sunny area.

Jimmy tried not to stare at Jared too much or make it obvious, who came outside in nothing but a pair of low black sweat pants that were hanging off his hips and socks. His band mate had always slept in the nude so he probably just threw those things on to come outside. His tanned sculpted body looked amazing as always and was giving Jimmy flashbacks of that night between them.

"What're you doing up this early, Jim? I thought you'd still be sleeping." Feeling a little relieved that Jared hadn't brought up what happened between them or that he was being a grouchy asshole, Jimmy chose to look away from those deep brown eyes and off into the direction of the layout of green trees and empty road, no cars or any traffic being around. They had stopped at a gas station so the driver could replenish on stuff and if anyone needed a piss break but Jimmy had been the only awake due to being restless.

"I couldn't really sleep so I decided to come out and have a smoke. What about you, Jared? You're never awake after twelve. Couldn't sleep too?" Jimmy didn't think his question was that deep but he regretted it once he saw the narrowed eye stare Jared gave him them, almost as if he was staring into his soul or something.

Jared continued to stare down at Jimmy, taking notice of the half buttoned striped pajama top and matching pants he was wearing, some of his chest peeking out from where the first three buttons were undone. He wanted to see what his hair looked like but Jimmy had his normal Mack trucks hat on. Scratching at his scruff, Jared let out a loud breath, "I tried getting sleep too but I've been fidgeting for the past hour and a half so I said fuck it and just got up. I noticed we were parked so I came out to smoke but I noticed you were out here too."

Jimmy still didn't look into his eyes and Jared noticed it but before he could say something about it, Jimmy pulled out his pack of Marlboro reds and handed him one. Jared took it and rolled his eyes before taking the light that was handed to him as well. "Thanks." Was all he said in response and took a long puff of the cigarette, letting out the smoke smoothly. It was quiet out because there was hardly anyone around and it wasn't just that, Jared noticed that it was too quiet between them and this was not normal.

He really didn't know what was going on between them and it was starting to annoy him a little. Jimmy never acted this shy or nervous around him and Jared was starting to wonder if he had done something wrong or if he hurt his feelings or something.

They had an unusual encounter, unusual as in one of the most satisfying sexual experiences of Jared's life, maybe a week ago and although Jared enjoyed it a lot, he didn't think it was going to bother Jimmy this much, if that was the case.

Why would it be though? Jimmy seemed like he was interested in having sex as much as Jared was, so there couldn't be any reason for that to be bothering him?

No, there was no way that could be the problem.

Jimmy was very into what happened between them, he did things back to Jared and he told him he liked him. He was also a little wild anyways and had flirted with Jared _PLENTY_ of times on stage and backstage, always rubbing his nipples, slapping his ass, calling him good looking and stealing his shirts so he couldn't wear them and sucking on bananas in front of him, like he wanted Jared to do something about his frivolous behavior. So that couldn't be the reason Jimmy was acting like he had never seen him before.

Could it?

Jared wanted to talk about to him about it but when he went to ask him something, Jimmy had shoved his hands into the pockets of his pajama pants and was already heading back towards the bus door with a faster than normal stride.

Jared was caught off guard so he took one more puff from the cigarette before flicking it to the ground below and following him. "Are you heading back to sleep, Jim?" Jimmy stopped when he opened the doors and looked down at his shoes. Jared gauged his actions and watched a few different emotions play across his face before looked back up and met his friend's chocolate brown eyes with the most fake and spurious smile he had ever seen.

How did he know? Because Jimmy smiled at him ALL the time and not once had he seen his face look so sick and that beautiful smile look so forced.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to catch a couple of hours of sleep before we reach the next stop and I don't want to be too tired or anything. Unless you want to smoke some more, I think I'm gonna go hop in the bunk and rest." Jimmy said and Jared noticed he still kept trying to keep that smile up and instead of forcing the situation like he normally would have, Jared ran one hand over his short messy bed hair and nodded at his friend, although he really wanted to ask him what the problem was.

"No I'm good, I'll talk to you later then." Jimmy gave him one more smile before stepping onto the bus and leaving the doors open for him when he decided to come in as well. Jared watched him go before looking around the sunny area again, not seeing anybody in the distance or by the gas station.

He stood out there for a few minutes before heading inside the bus again as well, seeing the bunks all full with the curtains closed, even Jimmy's bunk. There was nothing he could about this avoidance situation at all if his shorter friend had gone back to sleep and he wasn't in the mood to wake him up or drag him from the bunk, so Jared just pulled his sweat pants off in one fluid motion before hopping back into his bunk too, hoping that a few more hours of sleep would help him ease his mind and his annoyance with Jimmy.

In his bunk and while snuggled underneath the blanket, Jimmy couldn't help but feel a little bad about blowing off his best friend like that but something just wasn't settling right in his stomach after what happened. He enjoyed having sex with him, he enjoyed doing anything with Jared because he was his best friend since their college days and although Jimmy didn't start harboring this crush until Jared joined the band, but Jimmy really needed to tell Jared what was wrong.

He could pretend like nothing was wrong but he knew, deep in his heart, that he had to tell him.

* * *

A few hours later when the sun had already gone down and they had finally arrived in Tulsa and after enduring such a long ride that was incredibly uncomfortable due to Jimmy trying to stay in his bunk the whole way, he felt like he was finally ready to Jared what was bothering him and why it was bothering him. He wasn't mad at Jared, he didn't think he could ever be upset at his taller and better looking friend, but he just felt a little out of place and although he shunned him pretty bad earlier, Jimmy felt like he could talk to him now after getting a few good hours of sleep and a little time to himself, even if the time to himself was laying in a bunk all day.

Jimmy shuddered to himself then as he began pulling off his pajamas in the smaller than small bathroom, remembering how Jared had effortlessly bent him over the same bunk and did all of those incredible things to him. He could feel Jared's strong, powerful hands all over his body and he dreamt about what happened following practically every night.

He had fantasies before about being manhandled and pushed around because in real life, he was not a demanding person and could be easily persuaded into doing _anything_. He was a little bitch really.

Most women were not going to be interested in being dominant over some five foot eight white guy with brunette hair and hoop earrings, so how could it be just his luck that Jared, his best friend and band mate, was willing to push him around? He was more physically imposing than he was but all of the times in the past where Jared claimed he was as straight as a board and was clearly homophobic, why would he even want to do something like that?

Jimmy just shook his head as he thought about it, not really knowing why but he couldn't complain now that he knew Jared was attracted to him.

After pulling on a pair of baggy jeans and a grey t-shirt that said Temple University across the front, Jimmy slipped on one of his normal dark blue zip jackets and headed back into the living portion of the bus. Most of the guys were awake now, sans for Spanky who was still tucked into his bunk and was sleeping with the blanket over his head.

Jimmy didn't pay the other guys all that much attention as he reached for his regular black Macks trucks hat and slipped it over his unbrushed hair. It was late at night but the only reason they were all getting dressed was because they had to be at a show tomorrow and they usually preferred to stay up all night and drink until then.

Jimmy looked around the bus and furred his brow when he didn't spot Jared anywhere, only Lupus and Q-ball were present and were both sitting at one of the tables, with a few blunts rolled up and a few bottles of beer. He chewed on his bottom lip as he grabbed a cold bottle of Budweiser and stepped outside of the bus and into the warm night, still looking around for Jared and not spotting him.

Where was he? There wasn't that many places to go since they were stopping at a cheap motel so he couldn't have just disappeared.

Opening the beer and taking a sip of it, Jimmy walked around the bus and avoided the gravel street from where they had parked.

He still didn't see his taller friend anywhere and was about to turn around and go back inside until he finally spotted Jared over by the motel. He was standing outside of a room he probably rented and from what he could see, he was leaning back against the wall with a lit cigarette in his hand. Of course he was wearing a simple black tank top with some matching pants so Jimmy headed over towards him.

Jared spotted him after a moment and exhaled the smoke from his lungs, adjusting his backwards hat, "Hey Jimbo, I didn't think I'd see you out here since you were hiding the whole ride." Jimmy noticed a small edge in his voice but he couldn't blame him, he really did ignore him but he hadn't meant too, he just needed some time to himself.

Jimmy was an outgoing, bright and happy person but sometimes he wanted to be alone. He hoped Jared could understand that.

"Yeah I know, I guess I just needed some air..." Jimmy started before he saw the dark, stormy look clouding Jared's russet brown eyes, feeling the heat pool in his cheeks from it. Jared always had this ability to render him speechless and mute like a shy teenage girl.

Jared narrowed his eyes then and his jaw clenched. "You seem to be wanting a lot of personal space lately, Jim. Why don't you just stop with the bullshit and come out with it already? I know you've been avoiding me." Jared said suddenly in a harsh tone of voice, as he glared down at his shorter friend with smoke coming out of his mouth and nose.

Jimmy was stuck then, feeling like his throat was clogged with water. He didn't think it was that bad but clearly it was since Jared had noticed after all and on top of that, his band mate looked angry at him. The last thing he wanted was for Jared to be pissed at him or everybody else so he sighed and ran a hand over the back of his neck, feeling like he was sweating suddenly. "I'm sorry Jared, I didn't mean to do that really, I've just got a lot on my mind."

Jared didn't look convinced and after he finished the rest of his cigarette, he leaned up from the concrete wall of the motel and looked down at him. "We've all got a lot on our minds and I get that shit Jim but do you think avoiding someone is the best way to handle it? We've always talked to each other before and yes I know I'm an evil asshole but I'm sort of here if you need me, even though my advice is always shit." Jimmy looked into his eyes before taking another sip of the beer and handed it to him.

"I know Jared and I'm sorry. I've just got a lot of crap on my mind that I should've told you about. If you still want to be friends that is, I don't want to make you hate me." Jimmy looked like a little puppy dog that had been kicked in the face then and that hurtful look with those shining blue eyes caused Jared's heart to race in his chest again, similar to the way Jimmy got it pumping a few weeks ago when he hardly did anything.

Swallowing some of the beer, Jared rubbed the crease at his forehead then. Of course Jimmy was going to tell him he's sorry and look at him with those beautiful blue eyes.

"I'm _not_ going to hate you Jim and I'm still going to be your friend so you can stop with the puppy dog eyes, okay?" When his shorter friend simply nodded, Jared continued, "Are you going to tell me what's wrong then? You've been looking sad ever since we fucked and I hope I'm not the reason why."

Jimmy looked away then and nervously began wringing his hands together. "No no, it's not you at all, I'm just a pussy when it comes to telling people things. I should've told you this the night it happened but you were so demanding and you wanted me and I couldn't believe you did so I just went with it." He spoke all at once and Jared put the beer bottle to his lips and swallowed some of the cold beer. He really didn't know what the point of this conversation was but as long as Jimmy was going to stop moping around then he would talk.

Jared wasn't good with these types of things. He was an unfeeling, unemotional asshole but he was willing to try for Jimmy, he was willing to try and be nice for him. "Oh c'mon Jim, don't even try that shit with me. You know you wanted to fuck just as much as I did, want to know how I know? Because I can tell from the way you always stare at me and I'll admit I hadn't noticed the attention you gave me first but now that I do, I still want you and nothing's going to change my mind."

Jimmy almost felt like the wind had been kicked out of his lungs. Jared still wanted him? Jared was willing to have sex with him again? Jared _STILL_ wanted him?

Knowing his face was on fire with embarrassment and possibly flattery, Jimmy looked around nervously to make sure no one was around before spilling the beans like he should have in the first place.

Maybe this wasn't the right time to do this but he had nothing to lose really. He looked up into Jared's chocolate brown eyes with a little bit of hope in them. "You were my first."

Jared almost choked on the beer he had been drinking and started coughing gratingly. He wiped the beer from his mouth when he looked back down into Jimmy's blue eyes with large brown ones, not believing the words that just came out of his mouth. "What did you just say?"

His voice sounded tough, probably from coughing, but Jimmy flinched on instinct anyway and began rolling the ends of his jacket together nervously. He didn't want to say anything about it anymore really but being honest was always the key. Feeling his face get hot, Jimmy continued, "I said you were my first. Not my first as in general sex but first as in - "

"Ass fucking!?" That sounded so much more embarrassing and humiliating coming out of Jared's mouth and Jimmy really wished he hadn't said it so loudly. He really didn't need anyone overhearing this conversation, especially the boys, because Jimmy would literally die of embarrassment if this got back to them. Jared didn't want this getting out either but he sure liked to shout about everything he did it seemed.

Jared sighed loudly and really wanted to smash the beer bottle against his head to get rid of his annoyance but he instead rolled his eyes and looked at Jimmy with a stern, displeased stare and grounded out, "Why didn't you say something the night it happened then!?"

Jimmy let out his own exasperated sigh then and tossed his hands up into the air. "Because you were so demanding and forceful! I was also really turned on and you were so hard for me and I wanted you for so long and was finally going to get laid by you so I just didn't think I needed too!" He thought his defense sounded good but Jared simply snorted and tossed the beer bottle into the deserted parking lot, where it exploded on impact.

Jared turned to face him again with an annoyed stare, "That's not an excuse! You could've said something before I stuck my dick up your ass! Maybe 'by the way Jared, I've never done this before so can you go a little easy on me?' Not that I would've because you deserved it but you could've told me anyway!"

Jimmy felt a little stupid then so he just nervously kicked the ground before him. This wasn't going the way he wanted it too, he should've just been truthful from the start and this probably could've been avoided.

Jared let out a loud breath and stretched his arms above his head, giving Jimmy a great view of his biceps flexing with the movement. "Is this why you've been hiding away? Jesus christ Jim, did you think I was going to get mad at you or something for being a virgin? I've popped cherries before, you're not any different, it's pretty much the same thing."

Jimmy snapped his head up then, "No! I never said you were going to be mad, I just wasn't feeling like myself after that happened, probably because I'd never done anything like that before and it sorta happened out of the blue, Jared." Which was true, seeing as there was no prior indication to Jared even wanting him in the slightest bit.

Jared's lips thinned but he had to agree, them having sex in the bus did happen all of a sudden and although Jared was the blame for pushing it onto him, Jimmy should've known that his little flirty antics would catch up to him eventually.

Jared crossed his arms then and stared out into the empty highway, the night ambience leaving shadows around them. "Alright alright, I guess I can see your point in all of this. I was just pissed because you were ignoring me and I don't know if you know this but giving someone the cold shoulder after you both had some incredible sex together isn't the way to go. Especially if it's someone you like, err, sort of like! Kind of like, I meant!"

Jimmy couldn't help but crack a smile then at Jared fumbling over his words. Jared noticed that familiar smile and he scowled lightly. "Stop looking at me like that! Didn't I warn you about that before? And I didn't say I like you! I don't like you, you're a little homo and you like getting railed up the ass by other men!" He knew he sounded mean like he always did but Jimmy had already gotten past this tough exterior and just smiled again while giggling softly.

"I don't like getting railed up the ass by other men Jared, I only like it if it's you." Jimmy said in a soft kind voice, his dimples appearing as he continued to smile up at his taller friend, who looked so red that his face was going to explode. Jared couldn't believe that he was blushing over Jimmy! Jimmy Pop, the little fag who liked gagging on his dick a week ago and who swallowed his load after he let him bust it all over his face too.

Jared stepped away from the motel wall and rolled his shoulders around. "Since we're being honest with each other for some stupid reason, I kinda thought you did this thing pretty often." When all he got was a confused stare from Jimmy, he continued, "You know, going around and getting fucked in the ass and all that other gay shit. You don't seem as innocent as you are, Jimbo. You come off as a fag boy who loves sitting in a room and with like fifteen guys jerking off in your face or something even gayer than that."

Jimmy only shrugged in response and stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jacket, not really taking offense since part of it was true. "I've thought about that stuff plenty of times but I've never done anything with another man before. Okay maybe not the room full of guys but little things, like holding hands with him or kissing him." Jared gave him a snarky chuckle in response that Jimmy ignored in favor of explaining himself.

"And it's not because I didn't want too, it was because I was always too shy and scared to get to know a guy I liked and most guys I know are all down for the pussy. So, um, you're the first one I really considered." _Oh god_ Jimmy didn't like how shaky his voice sounded and he hoped to god that Jared didn't think it was weird or nasty that he had been crushing on him for some time. Sure Jimmy liked women, he liked eating them out the most but he liked men too and for too long he had been wanting to explore that urge inside of him.

Jared had a priggish expression on his handsome face, almost like he was enjoying the fact that he was the only one that Jimmy wanted. Not that he cared about him or anything, he just happened to get a little jealous sometimes and he didn't know what he would do the man that would try and fuck Jimmy like he had done. He'd probably crack his skull with his bare hands or knock his teeth up into his gums -

Okay so maybe he could get _really_ jealous. Taking off his hat to run a hand back through his hair, Jared smirked.

"That's really fruity that you were saving yourself for me, Jim." Jared didn't say what he had really been thinking and that was how much he loved being his first. Jimmy couldn't help but chuckle a little, not surprised that Jared would think so. Jared relented in his teasing then and he stepped closer to Jimmy, who looked up into his eyes. "So what are we going to do about this now? Are you gonna call it quits on me?"

Jimmy once again rung his hands together out of habit, "No, I wasn't going to do that, I told you I just needed some time to myself. I don't know how you feel but I feel much better after finally talking to you about this whole thing." He held in a breath when Jared's eyes suddenly darkened and the same, possessive stare crossed his features once again. That same distorted look that had been thrown him at during their encounter in the bus and once again it was making chills go through his body and making his cheeks feel hot.

Jared was close enough to him now that Jimmy could smell whatever he washed himself in the shower with and the aroma of his non mental cigarettes.

"Good because I was thinking of doing this ever since your ass came over here." Jimmy only had a second of thinking before Jared grabbed him tightly by the front of his jacket and pushed him back against the wall of the motel before covering his mouth with his.

Jimmy gasped into the sudden rough kiss, arms moving around in the little room he had before he settled his hands against the hardness of Jared's pectoral muscles. This wasn't a gentle pecking either because Jared's chapped lips were moving against his frenetically and that long tongue of his was already pushing into his mouth. Jimmy was already melting at the feeling of that tongue swirling around his so he whimpered slightly when Jared began biting down on his bottom lip.

Jared's hands were still clutching his jacket tightly, causing the bottom of his shirt to ride up somewhat. Jimmy had to breathe through his nostrils as much as he could, Jared not letting up in his assault because he was demanding and insistent. Jared's mouth ground into his, his lips hot and firm and when he was able to return to the kiss with equal fervor, Jimmy ran his sweaty hands over his back and shoulders, feeling the steely strength of his back muscles. His hat was tugged off by his taller friend, who tossed it onto the ground and fisted one of his hands into Jimmy's curls of hair, tugging lightly.

That caused Jimmy to moan nimbly into his mouth, his fingers resting at the middle of Jared's back so he could dig his short finger nails into the tough skin. Jared let out a low growl at the feeling and brushed himself up against Jimmy tighter, pressing his crotch into his and causing him to whine softly. Jared pulled back slowly with Jimmy's lower lip between his teeth before biting down it, causing him to let out a small wail of pain. Jimmy wasn't sure how this conversation turned into them making out but he didn't complain when Jared's tongue made it's way back in his mouth.

Who knew making out with his asshole, homophobic friend outside of a motel in the dark would feel this good? When Jared's hand moved from clenching his jacket and slipped under the bottom of his shirt to grasp his bare side tightly, Jimmy squirmed around and let out a few whiny sounding moans, absolutely loving the feeling of being controlled. Jared was being lenient this time around but his hand was still gripping his hair tightly, keeping him still against his hot and hard body.

When Jared finally pulled away, Jimmy sucked in as much air as he could, his cheeks tinted pink and his eyes looking shiny from the lack of oxygen. Jared was breathing heavily, his chiseled chest and neck already having a light sheen of sweat over it. Jimmy tasted the beer they had shared and he licked his swollen upper lip, Jared's russet brown eyes boring down into his and they looked like liquid fire.

Jared panted slightly and brought his hand up to pull Jimmy's messy hair tightly again, making him look up into his heated eyes. "I'd love to fuck you right now," The words made Jimmy's heart thump wildly against his rib cage and he bit down on his bottom lip, "But we can't. We've got some important shit to do tomorrow and I can't have you limping around onstage and then people will ask why you're walking like you've got a stick up your ass."

Jimmy held in his chuckle, the choice of beings word being close to the truth. "I understand, I didn't come out here with the intent of getting laid anyway." Smiling up at Jared, he licked the saliva from his lips and adjusted his clothes once Jared stepped back from him. He was about to reach for his hat and slip it back on but Jared beat him to the punch and swiped it up with cat like reflexes.

He held it above his head so Jimmy couldn't grab it if he tried and Jimmy only shook with head with a small giggle. "C'mon, you're not going to let me wear my hat now?"

Jared snorted and grinned like the smug asshole that he was, still holding the black hat above his head. "I don't know Jimbo I kind of like how you look without it on. Your hair looks better than usual when it's all fucked up and sweaty, don't you think? Why would you want to cover it up?" Jimmy wasn't sure if he was being complimented or insulted but either way he still blushed from it and brushed his fingers back through his messy hair.

"If you want to keep it that's fine, I don't care if you want to wear it." Jimmy smiled then, that same smile with the dimples that made Jared's heart race all of the time.

Why did he have to be this way around him for? Didn't Jimmy know that Jared was the most evil motherfucker around? Why was he always smiling at him and looking at him like he was the greatest thing he had ever seen?

Well that was true and he didn't mind it if Jimmy looked at him like that. Jared handed the hat back to Jimmy as they both began walking back towards their parked bus, the lights still showing from the windows and as they neared it, the faint smell of marijuana became more clear.

"I guess you're gonna go get drunk, huh? Finish the rest of that vodka?" He said with a small grin as he clutched his hat in his hands, not having put it back on yet.

Jared crossed his arms again, smirking down at him, "You know me too well, Jim." He reached over and messed up his hair even more by scrubbing his fingers through it, pleased when Jimmy's curls ended looking like they went through a hurricane.

"Oh _nice one_ Jared, fuck up my hair so people will think something happened."


End file.
